


Like Gravity

by wiggles247



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: An honest to goodness drabble, Figurative Fluff, M/M, Very Short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggles247/pseuds/wiggles247
Summary: Their last first kiss





	Like Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what I believe  
> It's you for me
> 
> You only get one life  
> And I wanna live it  
> I wanna give it to you
> 
> No more goodbyes  
> When I say forever, I mean forever, I do
> 
> As long as the world keeps turning and turning  
> As long as gravity keeps my feet on this Earth
> 
> You'll be my one  
> You'll be my all  
> You'll be my one, my all, my universe

*************************************************************

 

 

He should have known they’d end up here!

 

Maybe he would have done _if_ he had allowed himself to think about it.

 

And it was such a simple, easy thing in the end – like gravity or magnetism: a fact of life - inevitable, unstoppable, inescapable.

 

Just a brush of their lips together – gentle, tender, chaste even; full of none of the hunger and desperation he _knew_ would come.

 

And it felt right, like nothing had felt right for months.

 

And as he drew back slightly he saw what he expected to: that smile, those eyes; and he knew – he was home.

 

 

*************************************************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as with the wedding, I wanted to get something out re-union wise before it actually airs and this very little piece is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it and, if you did, and have a few moments to spare, please leave a kudos or even better a comment. Thanks


End file.
